In commercial printing contexts, it is quite reasonable that customers expect good print quality printed documents from a large scale high-end printer, such as the HP Indigo Digital Press series. The HP Indigo Digital Press series of presses are used for general commercial printing, including functions such as direct mail, publications, photo, flexible packaging, labels, and folding cartons. The HP Indigo Digital Press series of presses can also used for specialty printing, since this series of presses can print without films and plates. Furthermore, the HP Indigo Digital Press series of presses have several embedded in line scanners, which can enable the operators to compare the scanned image to the digital reference image on the fly. This function enables the operators to observe print defects, then change images, text, and jobs without stopping the press.
Due to customer expectations, print shops employing high-end printer need to design their workflow to pay attention to quality. Thus, the issue of print quality assessment is quite important for developers of commercial printing systems. However, there are not many well-developed integrated measure-ments of print quality.